


You Make Me Better

by Bakers_street_bitch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakers_street_bitch/pseuds/Bakers_street_bitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock almost gets himself killed on a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had almost got himself killed on the case again. Sherlock also noted that John was acting different when they got back to their flat. "John you're acting strange" the detective said breaking the silence between them. "it's nothing Sherlock"John said to him. "John you know better than to lie to me." After Sherlocks remarkJohn said "Sherlock you know when you almost get yourself killed it scares me" John replied. "why should it matter" Sherlock said under his breath "why should it matter!? it matters to me you know I would be lost without you sherlock you mean everything to me if you were gone I couldn't going by myself" John said with tears down his face. 

Sherlock was holding John's head in his hands. "Oh John" Sherlock said swiping away John's tears with his thumbs. They both looked at each other's eyes and at that moment they saw they weren't just friends or flatmates they belong to each other. Sherlock closed the gap between them and kissed John. John didn't pull back you just melted into the kiss when they separated John was the first to talk "Sherlock you have to tell me that this isn't just an experiment I have to know this is real". Sherlock began to softly speak "John what I feel for you consumes me you make me better, you make me happy John I find love is a chemical defect but I have let this chemical defect consume me John I love you and I'm sure of it" John was speechless he finally said those three words to Sherlock "I love you" and Sherlock flashed John the biggest smile he'd ever seen. The rest of the night was spent kissing on the couch when they were finished a retired to Sherlocks bedroom falling asleep around each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut ;)

John awoke to Sherlock still wrapped around him but he also felt an erection poking his hip, just as he noticed Sherlock began to rut against him in his sleep. Sherlock finally awoke to his own moans " John I'm sorry, I should go" Sherlock said getting out of be when John grabbed his arm pulling him back "Oh love I never said to stop" John said kissing Sherlock neck.

Sherlock came quickly at this contact now, John was rock hard in his pajama bottoms Sherlocks hand wandered down on his clothed cock and began to stroke him through the thin fabric. John quickly came in his pants like a bloody teenager he thought but Sherlock didn't seem to mind and cleaned them up and got back in bed "Mhm interesting results we must repeat that" Sherlock said "yes definitely my love"John said as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

                     FIN <3


End file.
